


In Which John Proves to be as Smart as Sherlock

by Kisleth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a moment where he’s just as smart as Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which John Proves to be as Smart as Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> My first John/Sherlock. Please be gentle with me and let me know if I did alright with the characterizations?

John was doing his best to read the paper over breakfast, but the smells coming from Sherlock’s current experiment slowly assured him that if he kept eating, he would sick up. One whole counter was taken up with what could only be the flesh of some poor, dead creature put through different conditions. There was dry ice, a heat lamp and several different chemical baths bubbling away.

“John,” Sherlock called from the sitting room. John looked up from the tea he had been contemplating and glanced over to his flatmate. Sherlock had his nose nearly touching the small magnifying glass, so close he was to the piece of papyrus paper he was examining. “John!” He called, his voice strident.

“For goodness—!” John growled and set his mug down on the table. “What? What is—?” He looked at Sherlock and he stood and briskly walked over to the desk where Sherlock’s phone laid and picked it up, unlocking the keyboard before Sherlock could even ask for it.

Sherlock immediately looked away to look from John to his hand and back. He looked mildly bewildered but somehow pleased at the same time. “How did you know?”

“What?” John blinked. He had just reacted and really thought about what he was doing.

“You just gave me the exact item I wanted before I could properly ask for it.” Sherlock set down the magnifying glass and turned from the desk, crossing his legs. “John, you deduced what I wanted possibly the moment I thought of it. How?” Sherlock didn’t give any inclination that he already had his own hypothesis on the how or why, he wanted John to say it for himself.

“Sherlock, I don’t know how it missed your notice, but we’ve been sharing a flat for over three years. You’ve dragged me through cases and life threatening situations with only a few days to recover half the time.” He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. “You notice so much about tiny little details everyone else overlooks. Don’t you think someone might do it back?” It wasn’t the exact answer Sherlock was looking for and he knew it. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “You held out your hand the same way you hold your phone. I just assumed—”

“Wrong. You deduced. You used my habits against me.” Sherlock gave his partner a brilliant grin. “I wonder if this is how parents feel when their children graduate from university.” He mused as he lifted his phone to start looking up what he needed to, silently dismissing his flatmate.

“Oh piss off.” John grumbled, his neck flushing. He turned back and grabbed his mug off the table, not wanting to show how pleased he felt. Sherlock was proud of him, he had proved to be as smart as Sherlock himself.


End file.
